The Angels of Camelot
by Amber Forest
Summary: So this is AStudyInTardisBlue's and I's story. It was supposed to be all flirting and stuff, but then I accidentally plot. It's a crossover between Supernatural, Merlin, Doctor Who and Sherlock. Have fun. (p.s. this is not beta'd)


Sherlock groaned as the lights sputtered out. The only light source being his laptop, he picked it up and held it in front of him.

"John." No reply.

"John!" Silence. He walked to John's room and opened the door. Striding up to the bed, he flopped down on the ex-army doctor's legs causing him to bolt upright and grab Sherlock by the throat.

"Jesus, Sherlock! Learn to knock would you? You don't just sneak up on an army officer while they're sleeping!" he said, releasing his friend. "What is it?"

"The power's gone out."

"And?"

"Do something!"

"Well what do you expect me to do?!"

"I don't know! You're better at this sort of thing!"

"Alright pull up the electric company's website and give me their number," John sighed, pulling out his mobile. "Oh, bugger," he muttered.

"What is it?"

"No reception."

"Yes it appears we don't have internet either."

"Why is it so bloody dark in here anyways? You know what, let's go see if Mrs. Hudson's alright. Maybe she'll have some answers. Get off of me so I can get dressed."

As soon as John was dressed, they went out in to the hall, only to be greeted with something even more peculiar than the loss of electrcity and such.

"What's happened to the stairs?!" John sputtered.

"I don't know," Sherlock muttered, analyzing everything.

"Well they can't just disappear!"

"The hallway begs the differ. Come on," he said walking ahead to the door that was just barely visible. Pushing it open, he was greeted by a bright light. He squinted in to the light, impatiently waiting for his eyes to adjust so he could deduce his surroundings. He certainly didn't expect a metal corridor.

"What the hell," he heard John say behind him.

Then there was a man singing, his voice booming from the left. Two women, one younger one older were laughing, as was a relatively young sounding man. Sherlock spun in his heel, making quick strides towards the noise. John had pulled his gun and held it strongly, following quickly behind him.

Sherlock walked boldly on to the grating and came to a stop in front of the four people, John coming to a rest beside him, holding the gun with his steady hand pointed at them. The group fell in to an astonished silence. "Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes, although I'm quite sure you already know that. I don't know who you are or where you've taken us, but this is my friend John Watson, and he is _very_ good with a gun, so I recommend you tell us right now," he finished off with a slightly dangerous smile.

"Woah, woah, woah, buddy," said one of the men. He was American and dressed in a long military coat and held a captain's hat in his hand. "Look, why don't you just put the gun down. We don't want any trouble. Honestly, we're just as confused as you are." John just tightened his grip.

"Did I mention," Sherlock spoke again, his voice icily calm, "that he is_ very. _Good. With a gun."

"Alright, alright! Just calm down. My name is Captain Jack Harkness. These two," he said, motioning to another man wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a young blonde woman seated very close to each other and holding hands, "are the lovely couple, Rose Tyler and the Doctor."

"Oh for the last time, we're not-" The Doctor tried to protest, but Jack cut him off.

"And last but certainly not least, we have River Song, also known as hell on high heels," he smirked, gesturing to the woman with very curly sandy blonde hair. Jack turned back to Sherlock and smiled rather flirtatiously. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand. John swallowed uncomfortably at this. Looking at his friend, he tried to get rid of the jealousy gnawing slightly in his stomach and waited for the command to lower his weapon. Sherlock nodded at him and he relaxed.

The Doctor jumped up from his seat, nearly pushing Rose down in the process of his excitement. "Now, what brings you here?" He pulled out what looked almost like a torch, but made a peculiar buzzing sound. He shone it up and down John's body and tried to do the same to Sherlock, but Sherlock just slapped his hand away. "Ooh. Touchy," the Doctor grimaced.

"What is that thing?" Sherlock asked in an irritated tone.

"It's my sonic screwdriver."

"What does it do?" John asked confusedly.

"It sonics things!" River smiled.

"And that's about as specific as they''ll get," said Rose, standing up. "Nice to meet you, Captain, Sherlock," she smiled warmly at them.

"No, no, just John, please," he smiled.

"Alright then, Just John," she said teasingly, smiling so that her tounge poked out slightly through her teeth. "Doctor, I have a feeling you're making them even more uncomfortable than they already are."

"Oh! Right. Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Would you mind telling me how exactly you got on board? We're kind of in orbit around the planet Delta 129 in Galaxy 5, yet the scan says you're human and no humans will be here for hundreds of years."

"Excuse me, did you say _in orbit_," sputtered John.

"Well obviously we're in a ship, John," scoffed Sherlock who had silently been making deductions. "You can see the console and the wiring everywhere can't you?"

"Oh no, please don't start-"

"You Doctor, you look about in your mid thirties, but your eyes say you've lived so much longer. Impossibly long in fact. Your technology proves that you are from the future and you are most likely a different species. Rose is one of the few people who travel with you, but you are closer to her than the others. Holding hands and sitting so close suggests you are a couple, yet you objected when Captain Jack called you so. You two are so obviously in love, it's rather sickening-"

"Sherlock!" John warned. The taller man fell oddly silent. "I'm so, so sorry, he just tends to spew whatever he can...deduce. He has no respect for boundaries."

"No, no... That's quite alright," the Doctor said. "In fact, that was amazing!"

"No, don't say that it'll only inflate his ego." John looked at Sherlock and smiled, only to find that the other man was glaring daggers at him. Suddenly a man grabbed John from behind and held a knife to his neck.

"Someone tell us where we are, right now, or this guy gets it," the man said, pressing the knife lightly to John's skin for emphasis. Sherlock's eyes widend slightly in fear.

"No! Let him go!" he said. Damn his wavering voice. _Damn_ sentiment. He looked at the Doctor for an explanation then back at John's captor, watching as two more men walked up behind him. The man holding John looked about thirty, with dirty blonde-brown hair and freckles littering his face. The second man was very tall with longer brown hair, and the third man had black-brown hair, some freckles, a trenchcoat and an emotionless face, with the exception of tilting his head slightly as he observed the room.

"You're on the TARDIS in orbit around the planet Delta 129 in Galaxy 5!" The Doctor said hurriedly

"What the hell are we doing in orbit around a planet in a different galaxy?!" the first man growled.

"We were just trying to figure that out with the man your holding and his friend here. They appeared out of nowhere just like you!" Jack said exasperatedly. The man hesitated before releasing John, who rushed back to Sherlock's side.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked, trying to fight the hideous worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. He kind of tweaked my shoulder, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Alright, would you mind introducing yourselves?" Rose asked.

The man hesitated again before saying in his rough, deep voice, "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. This is my little brother Sammy, but only I get to call him that. Lastly, this is our very own Angel of the Lord, Castiel. Complete with angel mojo. We call him Cas." Cas looked back at the group at the sound of his name.

"Hello," he greeted in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Hey," said Sam uncertainly.

Once they had all reintroduced themselves, Dean turned to Sam and Cas. "What the hell are we doing here exactly?" he whispered violently, so as not to be heard by anyone else. "Cas? Do you think it could be Gabriel?"

"I don't believe so. This is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I was never aware of father's other creations as I was only assigned to Earth. More specifically, you. This is all new to me."

"Right," said Sam.

"So, um, could you tell us why we're-" Dean started, but there was a huge lurch and he was thrown forward on to Cas and Sam. Surprised yells errupted from around them and the Doctor, Jack, Rose, and River all stood around the monitor in a panic.

"Oh come on, what now?" the Doctor cried.

"We're going somewhere!" Rier yelled in exasperation.

"Yes, wouldn't have figured it out before, thanks," Rose said sarcastically. "Could you tell us _where_?"

Meanwhile, Sherlock and John had been thrown to the ground and were trying to stand up to get a grip on something. John grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him over to the metal railing surrounding the console.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" he yelled over the small explosions, bangs, and crashes.

"Yes, I'm alright. What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know, but apparently we're going somewhere."

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is going on?" yelled Dean, gripping Cas' trenchcoat in his fists. He had always been afraid of flying, but this was too much.

"It appears we're crashing,"Cas replied. He looked at Dean's hands. "What are you doing that for?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid of flying and I need something to hold on to. You're closest and preffered to metal." Cas tilted his head further. "Nevermind."

Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow but let it go. There was another lurch causing the guests to go tumbling again, and everything went still. The room filled with black smoke and everyone started coughing violently.

"Everyone, get out now!" yelled Rose. They all obeyed, rushing out the doors that Jack had pulled open. Once outside, John and Sherlock leaned on eachother, still coughing. Dean had his arm around Cas' shoulder, concerned by the fact that the angel was still coughing. The Doctor had Rose by the shoulders and was questioning her quietly and urgently.

"Um... Guys..." Everyone looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. There were two teenagers, each on a horse. One was blonde, aggravated, and holding a sword out. The other must've been his friend from a lower class. He had black hair, raggedy clothes, a scarf, and a less regal air about him. He was staring at the blonde in concern.

"Who are you and how on Earth did you all fit inside that blue box?" the blonde questioned harshly. He turned to his friend. "Merlin, I suspect magic. Go inform the-"

"No, no, wait! We're not-" Jack tried to explain, but the boy just shoved his sword in to Jack's chest warningly. He turned to Merlin once again. "Go inform the guards. I'll take them back to Camelot."

Merlin hesitated before turning towards the castle in the distance. "Hey buddy!" Jack said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at him. Before he could pull the trigger, Arthur slashed his neck with a quick movement of his wrist. Jack fell, accidentally setting the revolver off and shooting a tree right next to his killer.

The boy instinctively dodged away as fast as he could . Merlin immediately dismounted and rushed to his friend's side to check for injuries. "Arthur, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Merlin," the blonde smiled, batting the other boy's hands away.

"JACK!" Rose screamed. The Doctor pulled her to him, only grimacing slightly at the body. John immediately rushed to his side and checked for a pulse. River just rolled her eyes. Cas turned away. Squeezing his eyes shut felt the soul leave the body. Dean grabbed his shoulder in sympathy and Sam stood watching a few feet away.

"No pulse," John sighed.


End file.
